mutantanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7 - Forever Knights Return! Transcript
(The episode begins as the Forever Knights Returns for revenge by coming toward the place called Washington B.C.) Sir George: (Laughs evily) Finally. After all this time. It's time to take revenge on the Tennysons once and for all. Now that I have returned for vengence! Dirscoll: What should we do with the Tennyson Family, Sir George? Sir George: We'll take em down and take Ben's Onmitrix out of his rist! Enoch: Sounds like fun! It's time for this place to take on rubble. And to make Washington D.C. the new king and ruler of this place!! (The Forever Knights laughs evily as we cut to the theme music of the Mutant Animals) (Music theme of Mutant Animals begins playing) Mutant Frog: One thousand years ago, We were very small and very cute inside a pet store at Washington D.C. Until a young man named Dr. Animo is a creator of all animals in the morning and at night. (Tempo music plays) Evil Monsters are attacking the city and we're the only ones who can stop them. Mutants by day, Mutants by night, even police can't stop them by this moment. ..... Now, Dr. Animo made us big, huge and strong Mutants. The Machine is broken. And We Live Again! (We see a Mutant Frog Hops inside a store, A Mutant Hamster growling and looking around the city to find a crime, A Mutant Cockatiel flying in the sky, Mutant Mammoth stomping everywhere in the museum, Mutant Tyrannosaurus eating plants and tree leaves, Mutant Seagull also flying in the sky, Mutant Bat sleeping inside a cave. Mutant Squid living under the sea in the ocean and Mutant Lepidopterrans running by speed and agility) We are the diffenders of the universe! We have been created by Dr. Animo! We are protectors of the humans! We are Mutant Animals!!! (Thunder claps from the dark clouds) Title: "Mutant Animals" "Created by Man Of Action" (Then we cut to Dr. Animo's Pet Shop where the seven Mutant Animals are eating Pizza around the table) Mutant Frog: Hmmm. I wonder who else is getting vengence on the Tennyson family. Mutant Cockatiel: Maybe it's somebody with the weapon army of armor and helmets. Mutant Hamster: Say. There must be somebody else getting a revenge on the Tennyson family. But who? Mutant Mammoth: Let's see. There's Vilgax, Circus Freaks Trio, The Pack, The Krakken, Kenko, Clancy and some Beast we've defeated. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: What else can we defeat? There's no more Villains left here to defeat in our town. Mutant Hornet: Yeah. Somebody else is after the Tennysons and it's starts with an "F" and "K". Mutant Seagull: Shouldn't we find out who they are once they come to us during night time? Doris: (Came toward the seven Mutant Animals) Mutants! You better come quickly. I've found somebody evil and it's coming this way on screen. Mutant Frog: What is it, Doris? Doris: It's the Forever Knights! They're searching and getting revenge on the Tennysons before you Mutants do. You have to stop them! Mutant Frog: So... The Forever Knights wanted revenge on the Tennyson family ey? (The Seven Mutant Animals went on toward the lab and saw the Forever Knights on screen searching for the Tennysons here in Washington B.C.) Sir George: (On T.V. screen) I know you're out there, Tennyson! Come out and fight! Mutant Hamster: Holy cows. Doris is right. The Forever Knights are back! Mutant Cockatiel: We're not getting blamed on sharing the Forever Knights getting vengence on the Tennysons. Mutant Frog: Alright! Let's head out! Mutants, Go! (All seven Mutant Animals went outside by going after the Forever Knights by searching for them and tracking em down everywhere in Washington B.C.) Mutant Hornet: Where are the Forever Knights? Mutant Mammoth: With Doris left behind, nothing's gonna stop us from getting vengence on Tennyson family especially for the Forever Knights and Vilgax. Mutant Frog: That Vilgax is nothing but evil inside of him. But one day we will meet up with him and show his evil tentacle face. Mutant Seagull: How froggy? Mutant Frog: By using our skills that Dr. Animo created us to do to get vengence on the Tennyson family. Mutant Hamster: (Sniffs the trail) I've got their trail on the Forever Knights. And it's that way toward the apartment store in the mall. Mutant Cockatiel: Good tracking their trails, Hamster. Mutant Hamster: Thank you, Cockatiel. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: There they are! In the mall! (We see the Forever Knights inside the mall attacking everything and searching for the Tennyson family) Mutant Frog: Let's head out and save the other people! (The seven Mutant Animals went inside the mall and saw the Forever Knights who are attacking the people of Washington B.C.) Sir George: Well well well... The famous Mutant Animals who had created by Dr. Animo. Too bad your doctor isn't coming back. It is we who will get revenge on the Tennyson family now! The Forever Knights! Mutant Frog: No way, Forever Knights! Enoch: You'll never stand a chance against us like the Tennysons. Driscoll: Yeah. Mutant Frog: We're not like the Tennysons. Mutants Go! (The seven Mutant Animals charges toward the Forever Knights and the Forever Knights charges toward the seven Mutant Animals) Sir George: Attack!!! Mutant Frog: (Pounced on their Forever Knight leader Sir George) Mutant Hamster: (Running up for speed and bite Driscoll with his teeth) Mutants Cockatiel and Seagull: (Attacks Enoch with their Wing Attack) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: (Whacks Sir George with his tail) Boo-ya! Mutant Hornet: (Used his agility by knocking out Enoch and Driscoll) Mutant Mammoth: (Grabbed the forever knights with his trunk and smashed them by crushing them) Sir George: Fools! (Hits the seven Mutant Animals with his warrior weapon) You haven't beaten us quiet yet. If you want to get to the Tennyson Family you're gonna have to catch us in a chase! (He and the Forever Knights runs away with the loot of money in the bags) Mutant Frog: Sorry people. We need to catch up with the Forever Knights. Let's go, Mutants! (He and the other six mutant animals moved out of the store as the people are confused when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the seven Mutant Animals picking up on the Forever Knights' Trail outside) Doris: (Her Cell ipad goes off as it called the seven Mutant Animals) Mutants. Can you hear me? Mutant Frog: (Picks up his Cell ipad and calls Doris) What is it? Doris: I'm picking up something just for them to reach. Where are they heading again? Mutant Cockatiel: It's heading toward the place called the science fair. People sell many awards for so many years ago for a science project. Mutant Hamster: That's where Dr. Kelly is right now. Mutant Mammoth: He is with the mayor of Washington B.C. Mutant Seagull: There's no way we can stop them with the mayor around. Mutant Hornet: He'll expose us as the Villains we are to Dr. Animo our master. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Don't mention that name. Doris: Awesome. Just catch up to the Forever Knights and wait for the signal as the mayor goes back to the Washington B.C. city hallway. Mutant Frog: We'll be on their trail and on our way. Let's step on it, Mutants! (All the Seven Mutant Animals went toward the science fair where Dr. Kelly is at as the Mayor speaks to him in public) Mayor: Dr. Kelly, any chances for those 7 Mutants Dr. Animo created? Dr. Kelly: Uh... no. You don't understand. Dr. Animo disappeared for 5 days and hasn't even won the award for once in a year. Mayor: Any other way to get him out of the sewer? Dr. Kelly: No. He won't be coming back until next year ago. Mayor: Well make sure them Mutants don't wreck our place our home and our town. Dr. Kelly: Yes, Mr. Mayor. (Suddenly, the Forever Knights bust in the science fair building and attacked everything by surrounding the place) Sir George: Where are the Tennysons!!? Enoch: Don't try to run away if you dare!! Driscoll: Tell us where they are or else!! Mayor: Well you see... the Tennyson family went on another summer vacation. Dr. Kelly: As you could see, they've been traveling around from place to place and world to world in the trailer car. Sir George: Enough! I'm gonna destory this place and there's nothing you can do to stop us Forever Knights! Mayor: Uhhh... Run? Dr. Kelly: You got it. (He and the Mayor of Washington B.C. ran away by getting out of the science fair building until the Seven Mutant Animals appeared right infront of the Forever Knights) Mutant Frog: Looking for the Tennyson family?! Sir George: You again?!! Now you Mutants gone too far this time! Mutant Frog: Listen hear, Forever Knight. There's only one villain who get revenge on the Tennyson family. And it's gonna be us Mutant Animals. We're not gonna stop them until we get Dr. Animo back! Enoch: Oh yeah!! You better watch out! We've got an army of all forever knights on our side! Driscoll: Yeah! Sir George: Infact. I bet they're coming to you right now! (All the forever knight army appears inside the science fair building by siding the Forever Knights on their side) Feeling scared yet? (Mutants Frog, Hamster, Cockatiel, Seagull, Mammoth, Hornet and Tyrannosaurus are about to fight the forever knight army as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the seven Mutant Animals who are surrounded by the Forever Knight army) Mutant Cockatiel: It would appear that we were surrounded by the forever knight's army, Froggy. Mutant Hamster: You gotta plan back there? Mutant Frog: Yes. Spread out and take em all out at once. I'll take care of those three leaders. (All the six Mutant Animals do so as the Mutant Frog is about to take on Sir George, Enoch and Driscoll) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: (Whacks the 22 forever knights army with his tail) Booooo-yaaaaaah! Mutant Seagull: (Hits the other 5 forever knights army with his Wing Attack) Mutant Cockatiel: (Hits the other 2 forever knights army with her bird feet with a double kick) Mutant Hamster: (Pounced on the 3 forever knights army with his furry fluffy body) Mutant Hornet: (Ran around in circles using his speed ability by making the 10 forever knights dizzy and fall down) Muatnt Mammoth: (Charged toward the 4 forever knights army by smashing them) Mutant Frog: (Grabs Sir George, Enoch and Driscoll by using his tongue by making go for a ride making them spin and throw them toward the wall making them crash and fell down) Mutants Cockatiel and Seagull: (Hits the other 12 forever knights army with their Wing Attack) Mutant Hamster: (Uses his crunch ability with his bulky teeth by biting the forever knight army) Mutant Frog: (Hops and pounces on Sir George, Enoch and Driscoll with his big frog body and his webbed feet) Do you give up yet? Sir George: Get off!!! Enoch: Yeah you big ol lug! Driscoll: Man for a frog you sure gain a lot of weight. Mutant Hamster: Hang on, Mutant Frog we're coming to sit on them too! (He jumps up high and pounces on Sir George, Driscoll and Enoch with his butt) Mutant Cockatiel: Let's go! (She files up and sat down on Sir George, Driscoll and Enoch) Mutant Seagull: Heads up! (He files up and sat down on Sir George, Driscoll and Enoch) Mutant Mammoth: Get on the floor! (He stops and drops and rolls on the floor by stopping toward Sir George, Driscoll and Enoch with his butt) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: (Slaps Sir George, Driscoll and Enoch with his tail) Mutant Hornet: Yeah that's it, Tyrannosaurus Rex keep slapping them with your tail! Mutant Frog: Do you give up now? Sir George: Alright we give! Driscoll: Just don't sit on us and spank us! Enoch: Get your butts off of us you Mutant Lugs! Mutant Frog: I didn't clearly what I justed heard. Mutant Hamster: Is it us or have we gained a lot of weight by eating some more pizza? Mutant Mammoth: Yep, we just ate pizza. Mutant Seagull: The Police would take care of this once we get off of them and return back to our place for some more pizza. Mutant Cockatiel: Yeah. We like our special ability of sitting down pouncing on them enemies. (We cut to the Forever Knights who are taken away by the police and by driving away by police cars taking em straight to the Washington B.C. Jail as the Mutant Animals watches from inside the Washington B.C. Pet Store) Doris: Another job well done, Mutants. Mutant Frog: No Problem, Doris. Pouncing on the enemies is what we do to the other of the Tennyson family's enemies. (Eats the extra cheese pizza) Mutant Hamster: Yes. But what will we take on next? (Eats the extra cheese pizza) Mutant Cockatiel: No matter who's villains we're after, we'll be ready for them. (Eats the anchovie pizza) Mutant Seagull: That's right. I know so much about the Tennysons. (Eats the anchovie pizza) Mutant Mammoth: Yeah. Will they ever come back for revenge? (Eats the pepperoni pizza) Mutant Hornet: Who knows? (Eats the mushroom pizza) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Vilgax is planning a new evil plan now huh? (Eats the olive pizza) Mutant Frog: Don't worry. We'll train for more villains to take on tomorrow night. Mutant Hornet: What are we gonna do tomorrow night, Froggy? Mutant Frog: The same thing we do every day, Hornet. Get revenge on the tennyson family! (The scene goes outside as we zoom out of the Washington B.C. Pet Store) THE ENDCategory:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of Episode Transcripts